Wo Adhura Wada
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: sequel type thing of krittika's story" jindegi se" lots of love to her for giving me permission My one of the favroite story... WO BHI KHUD KI LIKHI HUI
1. Chapter 1

**here is the new story from me... Actually it is a sequel of krittika's story JINDEGE SE...jis mein Abhijeet ko sab yaad a jata hai.. wo apne bhai ke pass chale jatey hain.. idhar daya coma mein... phir abhijeet pe case... un ke or un ke bhai ke beech ki dooriyan.. Phir end mein Daya theek... Or Abhinash Abhijeet se door chala jata hai...**

**Now here is the sequel.**

A young doctor comes out from O.T and a nurse informs him: sir aap ka aik phone aya tha.

He just nods.

sir… keh rahe they important hai..

He takes his coffee cup with: kaun tha?

koi Acp pradyhuman...

He turns with jerk.

acp sir...mujhe phone...kahin bhaiya..

He hurriedly moves in his cabin. He called back to Acp sir and after listening something from other end he dropped the receiver from his hand. He sat silently, and then got up.

Next day he reached Mumbai and directly hired a cab to city hospital. He rushed inside the hospital and asked for his bhaiya. Receptionist tell that he is in the room on fifth floor. HE doesn't wait for the lift and ran upstairs reached the fifth floor. In the corridor he found Acp Sir and Dr Salunkhey. He moved towards them hurriedly.

wo bhaiya... wo k... kese hain ab...

Acp sir averted his gaze in pain. Dr salunkhey pressed his shoulder and turned towards HIM. Then pointed to the room. He peeped in found his bhaiya lying silently he sighed and then asked.

Daya bhai...?

Dr salunkhey nodded in no and closed his eyes.

ya sab kaise. he asked

Acp sir sighed with: bomb blast… dono bomb ko leke dur jarahe they...tabhi...Daya driving kar raha tha to...

He sighed deeply.

me bhaiya se mil sakta hun?

Dr salunkhey: wo so raha hai .. hosh mein aata hai to aik ajeeb sa udaasi hoti hai us ki ankhon mein...phir chup chap roney lagta hai kisi se kuch bolta nahi..pichley 4 din se yehi condition...

He nodded: doctors ka kya kehna hai?

usey is waqt kisi aisey insan ki zarurat hai...jo us ka dukh bant sakey...wo tanha hota ja raha hai ander hi ander...

Acp sighed in pain: 17 saal pehly bhi... or ab aik bar phir se...

He stood up and said in firm tone: nahi... is baar aisa nahi hoga, mere bhaiya... akele nahi hain ab...me doonga un ka sath... q k shayed sirf un ko hi nahi muje bhi kahin na kahin...un ka sath chahiye...

Doctor Salunkhey continue: uske payer mein aik hair line fracture hai or sar pey thori chot hey per physical injury se zyada mental trauma...tum bhi doctor ho samjh sakte ho...

jee...me ander matlab….

Acp sir nodded: han beta jao.

He took some steps towards the room then turned with: sir daya bhai ki matlab me unhein...

Dr salunkhey said in heartbroken tone: uski body nahi mili… buri tarah se...Abhijeet gari se bahar gira tha aur puri gari burst hone ke saath Daya sirf khak..wo..

He shivered with: sir please..

Then he turned towards the room door and entered inside.

Abhijeet was lying on hospital bed weak and tanned. _**Abhinash**_ came in found him lying with closed eyes. He softly caressed his head with: **bhaiya..**

Abhijeet opened his eyes and after some seconds answered: Abh..i..

He tried to smile but tears welled up. Abhinash sat beside him and wiped those salty drops away.

Please bhaiya..

Abhi daya wo...

Abhijeet tried to control but sobbed. Abhinash softly grabbed him in a hug and Abhijeet cried out loud.

wo chala gaya Abhi... muje chor ke me... me... kia karun ga...ab...kese... ra...hun ga us ke baghair...

Abhinaash said while rubbing his back: bhaiya... aap please khud ko sambhaliye...

wo aise... kese...(he cried again)

bhaiya please aap shant ho jaiye..aise krenge aap to or takleef hogi na daya bhai ko?haan? aap un ko takleef dena chahtey hain...(abhijeet nodded in no) to phir aap ab royenge nahi..

Abhijeet nodded. Abhinaash separated him.

doctor se discharge ki baat kar ke aata hun...

And moved out. Abhijeet rested his head on back rest.

They reached home. Abhijeet got down from the car and looked at the building in front of him. It is the same building which seems full of life nearly 10 days back. He was staring at it and lost in his thoughts when he felt some other hand securing his palm. He looked at Abhinaash and took some back steps, but he grabbed his hand more tightly. He nodded in no but Abhinaash nodded assuringly and signaled him to move forward.

bhaiya aap daya bhai ki yadon se door jana chahte ho?

Abhijeet nodded in no.

phir chaliye.

He held him securely. They moved forward and reached at the door step. Abhijeet was again looking lost so Abhinaash himself took out the key from pot because he remember that they kept the key there. Then he opened the door. They both entered and he made Abhijeet sit on the sofa.

aap baitho mein paani lata hun…...

And he went to kitchen, he came back soon and found his brother holding a photo frame and staring at the smiling face in photo. He moved forward and kept his hand on his shoulder

bhaiya...

He looked back with a jerk. Abhinaash forwarded the glass to him and sat beside him. Abhijeet hold the glass when about to sip, a smiling face come in front of his eyes he dropped the glass on floor.

bhaiya kya hua..bhaiya?

He jerked Abhijeet lightly who was looking in front with trembling lips. He cupped Abhijeet's face with: bhaiya..

Abhijeet sobbed.

Abhinash sighed. he grabbed Abhijeet's palms.

bhaiya tab humari baat hui na...ke aab rona nahi hai...phir?

me uske saath tha per..me gir gaya..puri gari..daya kahi nahi tha..wo..kahin bhi...Abhi me bahut kharab bhai hun na...

nahi…aap to bohat achey bhai ho….or achey bhai jo hotey hain..wo aise karein ge to un ke dono bhaiyon ko takleef ho gi na...

Abhijeet said in heavy voice:phir wo chala kiun gaya mujhe chor kar...

wo aap ka test le rahey hain door ja ker...

Abhijeet looks at him strangely. He nods Abhijeet just looked lost.

har koi mujh se hi kiun dur...pehley maa... phir tu... or ab...

Now Abhinaash's eyes get moist

bhaiya aab me hun na..aab nahi jane wala..

Abhijeet looks at him with earnest eyes. He nods then says:

acha chalo aapko aram karna hai kamrey mein chalo..

And he helps him getting up and lead him to room, made him lie.

aab ankh band kar ke soney ki ko..

But was cut by him

mujhe nahi sona..tum thori dair baithoge please...

He sat with: bhaiya... ab aap ko aaram karna chahiye... so jao aap...

Abhijeet silently closed his eyes a tear rolled down from his closed eye. Abhiaash wiped that tear and also his own and started patting his head. Feeling the sooth, Abhijeet dozed off.

After Abhijeet sleeps Abhinaash slowly gets up moved to the other room. He entered inside and looks around, moves forward to the smiling face in the photo. He took the photo frame in his hands and sat on bed.

aap ne wada nahi nibhaya Daya bhai..bhaiya bara kehtey they unka Daya wada ka pakka hai per aap..nahi hain..aap ne bhaiya ko akele chor diya..mujhe challenge kiya tha na kabhi akele nahi chorenge aap unhe…. 18 saal pehle kiya wo challenge aap har gaye..promise kiya tha na pichli bar ke agey se do bhaiyon ka pyar milega mujhe...(he sobbed)tor diya promise..kaha tha na mil baant k bhaiya se daant khayenge...yaad hi nahi rakha aap ne.. kuch bhi yaad nahi rakha..sarey wadey tor diye.

he stopped and tried to control his emotions. After some seconds he continued.

per me wada nibhaunga..aur mera wada hai..aap se apne aap se..iss bar me apne farz se muh nahi morunga..sara farz nibhaunga me …aap ki kami ko pura to nahi kar paunga per bhaiya ko akela nahi parney dunga...bachpan se jis shaqs ne baap banke samhala tha..use ek bar kho chuka hun.. aab nahi..mujhe anath nahi hona..

He was lost in his convo when he heard some noise from the other room and a suppressed _shhhh..._

He immediately wiped his eyes , placed the photo frame in its place and moved.

Abhijeet woke up from sleep but he didnt find Abhinaash. He sat up with:"arey .. ye kahan chala gaya..."

He stood up with difficulty and moved forward. He felt a severe pain in his leg wound and was about to fall when two supportive hands hold him. He looked up and found Abhinash.

Abhinash: kya bhaiya….. uthney ko kis ne kaha tha... awaz nahi de skte they...humesha strongness dikahna hoti hai aap ko ….super hero ho aap...baithiye aram se...bula lete to kya hota..

**Boss …superhero ho tum?super man? aab agar uchal kud ki na to dekh lena...mar nahi gaya tha me...na hi behra hun… awaz detey to aa jata...**

Abhinash continued: "aap ne"... Then he realized his tone and looked up at his bhaiya who was looking lost. He stopped with :wo ... sorry...

Abhijeet nodded in pain. Abhinaash started looking down and noticed the bandage on leg turned red.

He looked up: bhaiya ye...

Abhijeet followed his gaze seeing the bandage he moved forward towards the bed.

"ahh..."

Abhinaash again hold him: arey arey aram se...

And made him sit on bed.

ye… kuch nahi hua...tum bekar mein...

Abhinash pretended not to hear anything, moved out and brought in the first aid kit. Abhijeet sighed.

Abhinaash open his bandage with care. Abhijeet flinched, he looked at him and was about to apply the antiseptic when Abhijeet made a face. Abhinash smiled and his mind went back to past.

**A young boy was sitting in his room and looking at his hand which was having rashes and cut marks on he noticed another young man entered in the room, so he hide his hand under the pillow. But the eyes of that man were sharp enough to notice this. He came near him and said: **

**Kia chupa rahey ho.. dikhao…**

**The little one tried to ignore: nahi.. bhaiya.. wo bas…**

**Abhinash… I said dikhao…(strictly)****  
**

**Now no anyother option left so he show him his hands.  
**

**ye sab kya hai…haan?kahan se aye?****  
**

**Bhaiya wo football...(he looked down**)**  
****  
****to football ki trophy ke saath free mein mila?****  
**

**jee?****  
**

**kya jee(said in angry voice)bataya nahi gaya?dawai lagayi? **

**He nodded in no. Abhijeet sighed and moved out to bring the first aid box. When he returned he found Abhinash covered himself with blanket, he smiled and called him.**

**Abhi... bahar aa ja ...**

**He shook his head in no still covering himself. Abhijeet moved forward and removed the blanket. Abhinash instantly jumped to other side.  
**

**arey mar nahi raha hun dawai laga raha hun...kya hua tujhe...****  
**

**dard hota hai..wo..please bhaiya me football nahi khelun ga...agey se kabhi...bhaiya please...**

**Abhijeet smiled: ****idher aa...**

**Abhinash came near and cuddled near to him. A****bhijeet softly caressed his hairs: doctor banna hai na tujhe?**

**He nodded****  
**

**itna daarey ga to doctor kese baney ga?...doctors ko to injection se bhi darr nahi lagta...****  
**

**per dard...****  
**

**Abhijeet shook his head in no with: nahi hoga dard... idher de haath...****  
**

**Abhinash forwarded but again pulled back with: ager hua to?****  
**

**hua to agey se kabhi dawai nahi lagaun ga..: ****  
****Abhinash frwrded his hand, Abhijeet applied the antiseptic while blowing air and in between saying kitne goal diye...or kya hua...and differrnt topics just to divert his mind.**

**After finishing the dressing Abhiheet said: lo ho gaya..hua dard...?**

**Abhinash in answer cuddled his elder brother like a small kid.**

Now the things changed little bit.

Abhinash bent closer to his bhaiya to hug him but... he stand up and ran out side. Abhijeet sighed and closed his eyes in pain(not because of leg wound but due to the pain in heart's wound)

Me ne kaha tha tujhe is bar ek bare bhai ki tarah milun ga per..Daya me phir se ulajh rahha hun yar please aja..please...

He clossed his eyes and attached his head with head rest. one smiling face appear on the landsscape of his opened his eyes and shook his head in no while sighing deeply... or better to say that... now he started convincing himself.. Then he looked at the bandage on his leg and spread his hand on it which cause little pain but this pain was very very little in front of his brother's sooth which he was feeling while touching the bandage. He smiled at him but his smile was of not more than a second because he remember something. He felt some feeling deep in side his heart. he closed his eyes again and attached his head to the head rest.

Abhinaash entered in his room with food tray and found his bhaiya in half lying posture and with his arm on his own eyes started getting wet but he controlled himself and called his bhaiya softly.

bhaiya...

Abhijeet opened his eyes and found Abhinaash standing in front of him. he looked at his eyes which were showing they were doing a very hard work from at least past two hours. and there abhinash also noticed the redness in his bhaiya's eyes. so both brothers avoid each other's gaze.

Abhinaash while concentrating on food tray: bhaiya khana kha lije...

And placed the tray on bed.

Abhijeet who was now sitting on bed saw that dinner is for only one person, so he asked : tum nahi khao ge...?

me bad mein kha lunga...

Abhijeet looked at him fr few minutes then said: leke aao...

kya? asked abhinash confusingly

tumhara dinner...

me bad mein...

Abhinaash...(quiet angrily )

lata hun...

And soon Abhinash joined him with the same non spicy food as his dinner.

Abhijeet's mind suddenly got tempted

tum ye kiun kha rahe ho? (he asked quite strictly).me kha raha hu to tumhe bhi khana hoga ye kis ne kaha?kuch order nahi ker sakte they?

bhaiya Daya bhai bhi to..

Daya banne ki koshish mat karo..

Then Abhijeet realised what he said feeling fixed stare of Abhinash who silently got up with his plate said: me pizza manga lunga aap dinner ker lein ...medicines leni hein...

Abhijeet tried to say smthng but Abhinash already moved out.

Abhijeet managed a whisper : sorry maaf ker dey please..

He banged his hand hard on the bed and rested back his head on headrest in no mood of taking after some more minutes he heard someone calling his name. he opened his eyes find Abhinaash standing with medicines.

aap ko khana complete karne ko bola tha na..aap ne ek niwala bhi nahi khaya..aab medicine..

Abhijeet cut him with: tum ne khaya?

Abhinash smiled painfully with: haan..

kya?

jo khana cahiye

Abhijeet continued his glare but abhinash is not Daya who used to make faces in front of this glare. Blood show its colour , Abhinash stared back and replied calmly.

aap bhi yehi karte they na? babu ji ya maa ki jagah lene ki koshish to nahi thi na ... wo...(then smiled with) aab ye thanda khana to khaya nahi jayega ...garam kar k lata hun...

He picked up the tray and moved out.

Abhijeet followed him by eyes then murmured: kaafi ziddi hai..(then said in a loving tone) meri tarah..per teri tarah me to nakhre nahi krta... wo to shayed tera akele ki hi..haq tha...

he sighed..

soon Abhinash came back with dinner and sat on the bed just like an inspector. abhijeet felt good so didnt shooeed him away but continued with his dinner calmly and took the medicines too. Then Abhinash was about to move when abhijeet undelibertly asked:

tum kahan so ge?

Abhijeet meant something deeper but once again the younger angry blood took it wrong replied calmly as : nahi Daya bhai ke room mein nahi... guest room mein soun ga.. aap so jao..zarurat parey to awaz de dena..goodnight..

He said all in a breath and rushed out. abhijeet didnt get a chance.

After he left Abhijeet lied down with:sach mein bacha hai...ya itne saal ke fasley ne isey aisa bana diya..ya mere bartavo(behavior) ne..Daya hota to samajh...(sighed pain fully) us se kab me ne itni duriyan banain...banain to thin...per Dairh saal ...or ye 17 saal... bahut farq to hai...per aab kia ya duri mit bhi payegi...pata nahi...

he closed his eyes and gone to sleep due to medicine effect.

END OF CHAPPY/

PLEASE R AND R

i want to say thanks thanks and thanks to krittika ke us ne muje is ka sequel likhne ki permission di...

ye story mere khud ke dil ke bahut karib hai...

shzk(zehra)


	2. Chapter 2

HERE is the next update... thanks to all of u.. for the support and love...Seriously... me itna response expect nahi kar rahi thi...

HERE WE GO

After entering in guest room Abhinaash sighed and looked around:

bhaiya..i m sorry...me kisi ki jagah nahi le raha tha..mein to bas..(he smiled painfully) daya bhai me ne aap ki jagah chinney ki koshish to nahi ki thi..bas me to un palon ko jeena chahta tha..jo kho gaye they kahin...choot gaye they bahut peeche...

He grabbed his head in his hands.

Here after some hours Abhijeet opened his eyes:

o no...guest room mein ac...

He sat up with a jerk which causes pain in his leg but he ignored He wanted to stand up but then stopped. He remember.

**Abhinaash was seven years old and their mom was out of town. One night Abhijeet woke up from sleep but didn't find him. He got up**

**he called: Abhi...Abhi...kahan gaya ye larka..**

**He moved out of bedroom after trying to switch on light but found there total dark out in area. He came out to the verandah. Here he found Abhinash sleeping attaching his head with the railing near the plants. he become worried because its a summer season and there must be mosquitoes around the plants which are surely dangerous for Abhinash's health. So he hurriedly moved towards him. Abhinaash's face was completely red. He wipe the sweat from his face and called him**

**"Abhi.."**

**Abhinash opened his eyes slightly: "hunnn..."**

**yahan kiun so raha hai ..haan..?**

**He mumbled: garmi... Soney do na...please**

**acha chal ander chal...ab garmi nahi lagey gi..**

**But Abhinash didnt move so, Abhijeet picked him up and moved towards the room.**

Abhijeet remembering all this, he unknowingly smiled then whispered:

aab to bara doctor ban gaya hai... ac ke beghair kahan neend aye gi..ja ke dekhta hun...(he got up from bed)...warna zid ker ke wahin pe soye gasari raat...(smiles)jzid mein apne bhai pe jo gaya hai...

And he made his way to guest room. He entered and found Abhinash lying on bed removing his shirt.. He came near him and found him sleeping. His face was red and sweating like before. Nothing change but most of the things changed. That _golu molu healthy Abhinash_ has now turned to a clean shaved handsome man who is somehow unknown to him.

Abhijeet tried to touch and wipe the sweat from his face but once again his mind won and and his heart lose and he pulled back his hand.

Feeling a very well known and wanted presence around him, Abhinash opened his eyes. He saw Abhijeet standing near him and looking at him.

He called him: bhaiya...

Abhijeet came out from his thoughts: ha han...wo me... tumhe ...garmi...

Abhinash sat up and continued looking at Abhijeet calmly.

Abhijeet averted his gaze with: tum us kamre mein chal k so jao.. yahan neend nahi aye gi tumhein...

He turned to move out but stopped with a clear voice very was much resembling with his own stubbornness:

mujhe kisi or ki cheez pe haq dikhane ki aadat nahi...ye kamra is gher ke mehmanon ke liye hai...to me yahin theek hun..

Abhijeet 's heart pinch listening the word _**Mehmaan...**_He looked back but found abhinash already closed his eyes so he completely moved out after looking painfully at him.

Here just after Abhijeet's departure Abhinaash opened his eyes.

bhaiya aap sach mein badal gaye ho..aap aab mere bhaiya shayed ho hi nahi.. (he smiled).. koi baat nahi..ghalti me ne hi ki thi na... aab to bas...farz nibhana hai bina kisi umeed ke...

He tightly closed his eyes in order to stop the tears coming out but his eyes betrayed him and he went back in his golden days.

**Abhijeet was very much tired and sleeping in his room. Suddenly light gone but he didnt woke up because of his tiredness. Abhinaash was also sleeping in his room when he felt suffocated. So he got up and went to his bhaiya's room. Here he found him in sleep.**

**Abhinaash called him: bhaiya...**

**No response from other side. He shake him lightly with: Bhaiya utho na...**

**Again no response. Now Abhinash started crying.**

**Abhijeet's sleep broke when he heard a muffled crying voice. He opened his eyes and found Abhinash crying and sitting on his foot side. **

**He sat up with: Abhi... kia hua bachey... ro kiun raha hai han... koi bura sapna dekha kia? **

** bhaiya mujhe neend nahi a rahi...(sobbing)**

**neend nahi a rahi... to is mein ro kiun raha hai pagley..ajayegi...(spreading his arms towards Abhinash) acha aja me sula deta hun...**

**bhaiya garmi hai..current bhi nahi hai kese soun...(innocently)**

**Abhijeet smiled: acha tu a ke lait to sahi...**

**Abhinash confusingly lied down: lo lait gaya... per.. **

**shirt utaar ke lait.. (Abhijeet said while descending down the bed).**

**Abhinash followed confusingly, Abhijeet came back with a hand fan and sat beside him with: aab aankhein band..**

**Abhinash smiled: aap bahut achey ho... world ke best bhaiya ho aap...**

**Abhijeet slapped lightly over his head: muh band or ankh bhi.. **

**He continued fanning his small brother who slept peacefully. His peaceful face was enough to make him forget any tiredness. He remained in same service without any break till 5 am when the current came back.**

Abhinash came back to present with a sad sigh: me aab itna to expect nahi karta... per kuch to..(shook his head in no) me bhi na...bas kuch din to hain...mehman ban k aya hun to wohi rehna behtar hai...

He wiped away his eyes and rested back staring at dark ceiling. He was wide awake when he heard the first crow. he got up and moved out deciding to go for a jogging round as he moved out, his eyes caught the most peaceful and painful sight.

Abhijeet's room door was wide open making Abhinash move there curiously. The AC turned off even fan is not rotating. he is sitting on the rocking chair may be asleep.

Suddenly Abhinash felt the same urge of crying loud just like his _long lost_ childhood days. but, now he cant do that. In his childhood after getting good scolding from his brother he used to go to terrace and cry. Today unknowingly he repeated the same.

Abhinash after some moments of crying sighed: kya me bhi...bhaiya khud hi itney pareshan hain... aur me... (he smiled)mujhe strong rehna hai.. me aise nahi...

He sighed deeply took some deep breaths and moved down. Abhijeet listened all this as he was standing on the stairs but then hurriedly moved aside, after controlling his heart which was urging him to go and hug his "_beta_" his "_Abhi"_.

And after some time he too moved down.

..

Abhinash just returned from his jogging found a electrician fitting ac in the guest room.

He asked: aap ye kia ker rahe hain?

The electrician turned with: jee... AC fit kar rahe hain..

Per achanak...

Abhijeet sahab ne kaha...

Abinash felt guilty on his previous night's words and moved out from the room went to Abhijeet's room.

bhaiya... (He calls).

Abhijeet was writing something looked up and closed the dairy: ha...han...

Abhinaash noticed this but ignored. He asks: ap ne AC fit karne ko kiun kaha... (in low voice)

Abhijeet stood up and said while placing the diary in cupboard: mausam ab itna bhi garam nahi ke shirt utaar ke so tum...direct hawa lagna theek nahi hai... bas is liye kaha...

jee me theek hun mujhe Ac ki zarurat nahi...

per aise thand lag jaye gi...

me aj se theek se soun ga...aap unhein mana kar dijiye...

He turned to move out. Abhijeet sighed deeply: aikk shart hai...

Abhinash stopped and scowled.

Abhijeet said in slow voice cutting the words clearly: aj se tum phir (he bit his lips) dusre bedroom mein so ge...

Abhinash turned to face Abhijeet. His face has already changed its colour...

"wo dusra kamra nahi hai bhaiya aap ke liye...or na hona chahiye...itni jaldi us ko batiye mat..."

He moved out of the house totally with a rash line: mana kar dijiye... warna aap ki ye mehnat bekar jaye gi..

Abhijeet just look at his way and a peaceful smile came to his lips. he looked at the photo present over the wall with : baat thori raha tha bas usi ki baat to rakh raha tha..."

And he moved to kitchen to take his tea by himself as he knew that his _bigra hua baccha and beta_ is not going to return soon.

END of CHAPPY

Sorry for mistakes..

rukmani, Guest, DA95, guest, Bhumi 98, Mistic morning, katiiy, Saakshi, priya, love abhi, artanish : thank u very very much

Fati Sid: thanks and sorry... aap ki wish shayad puri na ho..

dreamfanatic: thank u so much...ye mera bhi favroite OC hai... lekin most favrite koi do or hain...

Guest: thank u very much... muje bhi ye uljhan wagera nahi pasand... but Daya sir to hain...

Naina Malik; thank u so much...its not a complicated story... its very simple..

and last but ... off course not the least...

krittika; Thank u so... so... much for liking this story...me bhi roi.. yar likhtey waqt... abhi apne ansoo bacha ke rakho... aagey or bhi rona hai...

**Next update will be on FRIDAY or SATURDAY... Till then read and review**

**bye TC**

SHZK(zehra)


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks passed and the condition was same. No one want to talk, both want to burst out but same blood nature was stopping them. Abhijeet was much much better than before, he is joining the beauru next day. Abhinaash was planing something secretly, he thinks that he can hide this from his brother but he was wrong.

NIGHT JUST BEFORE GOING TO THE BEAURU

Abhijeet was pacing up and down in his room

Is ke dimaagh mein kuch to chal raha hai...par kia..(rubing his finger on lip)Do din se bahut bechain hai par..puchun aik bar...(shook his head in no)nahi fayida to ho ga nahi..par baat ho kya sakti hai..uhun... kal ...bureau se a ke us se aram se baat karni ho gi...

He decides something and was about to move to bed but moved to the guest room instead. He peeped in and found Abhinash sleeping with AC still off. He smiled looking at his ziddi chotey bhai..

Next morning Abhinash opened his eyes and found the ac turned on, he sighed deeply and moved out side after freshning up. There he found Abhijeet ready in formals.

aap beauru ja rahey hain...(asked suddenly)

Abhijeet who was reading the news paper, looked up.

**Aap kidhar ja rahey ho bhaiya...(10 years old boy asked in angry plus wet tone)**

**His bhaiya looked at him with guilt in his eyes. He continued**

**aap ne promise kiya tha na.. aaj kahin nahi jao ge.. mere sath cricket khelo ge..**

**He want his bhaiya around him.**

Abhinash called: bhaiya…

Abhijeet came out from his dream land.

han... beauru hi ja raha hun... (he stand up while folding the news paper)tum breakfast kar lena...

(Abhinash opend his mouth, but Abhijeet said) me ne kar liya hai.. bye...

And he moved out without glancing at him.

Abhinash stared at his back.

**Mera Abhi to good boy hai na...(Abhi nodded) to ab bilkul nahi rona... bhaiya aa jaein ge 7 o clock tak... phir khoob mati karein ge theek hai...?**

**Then his bhaiya kissed his forehead and moved out.**

Abhinash cleared his eyes and moved towards the table. He ate little just for the sake of his bhaiya.

..

Abhijeet reached beauru by his own car. He come out from the car and looked at the time, its only 8:30 am.

**Boss aik to tum na... Ufff... me to tang aa gaya tumhari is adat se... soney bhi nahi diya theek se...punctuality hi dikhao har jagah...**

Kaash tu aik bar punctual ban jata ya me aik bar dair kar daita to ..shahyad hum aik saath rehtey...par aab to sach mein dair ho gai...per me is bar dair nahi karun ga... Abhi ko bhi kahin phir se kho..,,

A cold shiver passed his spine. Then he moved upstairs.

He climbed the last stair.

**Boss... wah yar... barey punctual ho ab tak... lagta hai mera asar aa gaya...**

He looked here and there and found nothing but a long empty corridor. He moves forward.

He was near the kitchen, when

**Me kia soch raha hun Abhi... ke jab ritirement ho jaye gi na... to isi kitchen mein cook ki job kar lein ge hum dono...**

**Recived a glare from other side so speak**

**Acha acha... sirf me...(murmured) aise ghoor raha hai... jese abhi ke abhi.. isi kitchen ke stove pe mera broast bana ke kha jaye ga...**

Abhijeet was staring at the kitchen door when he noticed his mobile rings. He looked at his cell with a hope...as waiting for someone's call or massege .But his hopes are remain hopes because it was the promotional massege from cell phone company, so he sighed and moved forward.

He pushed the door.

"Senior Inspector Abhijeet Reporting sir.."

Acp sir forgot to turn. The glass almost fell from Rajat's hand. Purvi feels she should pinch her self. How much they missed this tone.

Acp sir turns.

welcome back ...Senior Inspector Abhijeet...(and he gave back his gun and badge)

Acp sir shook hand with him. He looked at his face and found those eyes glistening with tears.

thank you sir...(he smiles)

They all are seeing this smile after one month.

Purvi: hum ne aap ko bahut miss kiya sir bahut...

Rajat sach mein sir ... bahut acha laga ... phir se aap ko wapis beauru mein dekh kar...

Abhijeet: muje to ana hi tha Rajat...ab us se dant nahi khani me kahey ga..._boss... muje to tum bara kehtey they or khud..._

Acp sir: han... or mujh se aa ke kehta tha..._ sir.. ye Abhijeet hi muje late karwata hai... uthata hi nahi jaldi.._.

Purvi: sach mein sir... Daya sir ki bahut yaad aati hai...

Abhijeet: muje to bilkul yaad nahi aati us ki/...

Rajat and Purvi surprisingly looked at him but Acp smiles.

Abhijeet continued: yaad to unhein kartey hain jin ko aap kabhi kabhi bhool bhi jatey hain.. or me to.. usey kabhi bhoola hi nahi.. (smiles) wo to mere aas pass hi hai...

Acp sir asks: or Abhinash...?

Abhijeet's smile vanished in a second and he looked at Acp sir.

Acp sir(in casual tone): aisey kia dekh rahey ho... aik sawal hi to poocha hai...

At the very same moment Acp's cell rang and he receives the call with: han bol salunkhey...

He talked for some time and then cut the call. and said to Rajat and Purvi: Forensic Lab jao... Salunkhey ne reports ready kar di hain...

After Rajat and Purvi left Acp turned to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet ... dair mat karna beta phir se...

Abhijeet looked down.

Sir muje kuch samajh nahi aa raha...

Acp: me ye nahi kahun ga Abhijeet... ke tum usey Daya ki jagah do... par bhai to wo bhi hai na tumhara...

Sir me usey samajh nahi pata...

Acp sir patted his shoulder. :Khud ko to samajhtey ho na...?

Abhijeet nodded.

wo to tumhari hi parchai hai na...

Abhijeet smiles: g sir... kabhi kabhi meri hi tarha bartao(behave) karta hai...

to phir usey kiun nahi samajhtey...

sir me kia...

jo salon pehley kartey they... aik baap ban ke bhai ban ke... usey samajhtey they... (took some breaths)Abhijeet... Daya ka har dard jaise tumhein dikhta tha waise hi is ka bhi dard...

sir Abhi ne bahut kuch khoya hai sir..kahin me us ke pass ja ke usey or...

to tum chahtey ho... wo phir se 18 saal pehley ka dard jheley...

Abhijeet remained silent for some seconds, then:no sir..is bar nahi.. (He seemed very much confident.). me apne bete ko is bar kuch nahi khone dunga..

Acp pressed his shoulder and went in cabin.

Abhijeet: Abhi... is baar tujhe kuch nahi khona parey ga... ye wada hai tere bhaiya ka... (then turned towards HIS picture) or tujh se bhi tera boss ye wada karta hai... ke is baar koi ghalti nahi ho gi...

After giving the promises to to the two most important persons of his life, Abhijeet started waiting for night.

..

Abhijeet reached home going to ring the bell but found the house locked from out side. So he entered in side after opening the door from his own key.

He directly went to guest room with a worst fear and checked the cupboards. A relax sigh came up his throat.

He sat on bed with a thud and breathed heavily, wiped sweat and then stood up for going out when his sight caught some thing under the pillow. He dont want to see but his instinct told him some thing and he moved forward to picked it up. It was an envelope he took out something from it.

ye ticket..us ne mujhe bataya bhi nahi...jane ki tayari ker li...arey wah..bahut bara ho gaya...aab me bhi dekhta hun.. kitna bara ho chuka hai...

He moved out taking the tickets and came to his room and sat on bed apparently angry.

He started as: sab chor k jatey hain...pehle aik ne kaha ke jao bhai kisi or ka haq hai... tum pe..or khud tarapta raha..phir.. dusra... apni mahanta dikha ke Australiya...

(He gazed on tickets) phir dusre ne to apni ticket itni dur ki katwai ke...(shook his head) aab ye bhi phir se.. ye...

But he cant say anything more suddenly started crying loudly: kiun bar bar kiun bhagwan..kiun...itna akela hi karna tha to itney rishton se mulaqat kiun karwai...

Suddenly he felt that some one is opening the door so he immediately wiped his tears.

Abhinash entered inside the house. Darkness welcomed him. He moved to his bhaiya's room and saw him sitting on bed. He can see his back only.

By listening the foot steps Abhijeet opened his eyes, he was expecting that Abhinash will call him and give some explanations for his late tried to call him, but some thing stuck in his throat and he took back steps towards his room.

Abhijeet turned and looked at the empty door step. He sighed heavily He was expecting more than his chotey's patience.

Abhinash came to his room and directly ran towards the wasroom, opened the tap and then...his pain started mixing with the water flowing from tap.

After spending the good amount of time there , he came out from the washroom, wiped his face from towel. He looked at his reflection in mirror, red puffy eyes .., unshaved face... He sighed painfully and then moved towards the cupboard to took out his accessories and pack them for an unwanted journey.

Abhijeet was standing near his room window staring at the vast sky.

Abhinash after packing his stuffs moved to check if his bhaiya had taken his dinner or skipped it as its his old habbit. As usual he found the kitchen and fridge total clean.

He sighed and moved to Abhijeet's room found him staring out. He knows this posture, he had seen the same posture years before when Abhijeet was to join training academy. After that they hadn't able to meet in normal situations. Abhinash felt an unknown fear when he saw him in that posture. His mind went to that day and his throat automatically called Abhijeet in that old loving and childish tone

"Bhaiya..."

END OF CHAPPY

thanks to all the reviewers...

next update will be on teusday... till then...

bye and tc

shzk(zehra)


	4. Chapter 4

** here is the next update**

**SORRY... SORRY SORRY AND SORRY...itna late honey ke liye... but me kia karti... mera pc hi kharab ho gaya tha..**

**NOW HERE WE GO **

Abhijeet's heart forgot to beat He didnt find the courage to turn. He listened this voice before and after that their lives shattered badly. nothing left in their hands. Once again the fate was playing the same game. Once again they are going to be separated and this time may be FOREVER...

He turned with the hope.. the hope of reunion the hope of reconstruction. Abhnashi looked at his face, he found the same fear of losing which he himself experienced several years a go. Both started looking towards each other. They came out from their thoughts when the wall clock ... strikes 10.

Abhinash does not have the heart to break all the hopes he saw in the eyes of his bhaiya. He does not know what to name this urge.

He softly said: bhaiya aap ne dinner kiun nahi kiya..

Abhijeet averted his gaze with: bas dil nahi kiya..

jahan tak mujhe malum hai khaney ka taluq pait se hai...dil se nahi...

Abhijeet glared.

Abhinash glared back with: jaldi fresh ho ke bahar ayiye...me order kar deta hun..

And he moved out.

Abhijeet smiled: ye bhi teri tarah daantney laga hai...chalo fresh ho jata hun..per kal se to...

He sighed and sat back on the bed..lost...

Abhinash after ordering the food sat down and pressed his forehead.

bhaiya bahut akele ho chuke hain..kal me bhi chala jaun ga...per me rukun to kaise...shayed bhaiya ko mera ruukna pasand hi nahi..me...

He sighed then heard the doorbell. He recieved the order and after serving the food, he moved to call Abhijeet and found him staring at a photo on the wall..

Abhinash eyes went moist his mind moved back to past.

**Abhijeet returuned from his college and he saw his Maa who is doing the house chores and looking irritated from some thing.**

**He asked: kia hua maa aap kuch pareshan...**

**Maa cut him: ye tum usi se jaa ke poocho ke kia hua...? **

**Abhijeet now understand the matter: maa hua kia hai? **

**Maa tiredly said: pata nahi kia hua hai... ye larka jab se aya hai... kamrey mein band hai ... khaney mein bhi wohi nakhra... ke ye nahi khana wo nahi khana...**

**Abhijeet said: acha aap shant ho jaiye me dekhta hun...**

**Maa : arey tu college se aya hai... thaka hua ho ga... us se magaz maari na kar... mood khud hi theek ho jaye ga... **

**Abhijeet said: maa... bina baat ki pareshan nahi hota Abhi...usey kuch to khatak raha hoga.. aisey mein me kaise chain se fresh hone jaun...or jab tak us ke pait se baat kuredi na jaye wo kuch bhi kahey ga nahi.. aap...khana dijiye us ka me dekhta hun...**

**Maa shook her head: tum na us ko bigar ke rakh do ge...**

**Abhijeet while side hugging her: arey maa... aik hi to mera bhai hai... chota sa pyara sa.. ab us ke bhi nakhrey na uthaun to phir kis ke karun...aap ke...**

**Maa hit him on his arm : chal ja... ja ke dekh usey...(Then she gave him a food tray) or khud bhi khana kha lena... us ko khilatey khilatey..**

**Abhijeet: me to aap ke hath se khaun ga...**

**Maa: acha...filhal to tu ja... baad mein dekhtey hain...**

**Abhijeet went and maa smiles.**

**He entered in Abhi's room and found him sitting on floor , cuddling his knees and resting his head on them. H****e bit his lip and moved forward sat down near Abhi, spread his hand on his head and called him softly: Abhi...**

**Abhi shook his head but didnt face his bhaiya.**

**Abhijeet again called softly, this time he use his special word.**

**Abhijeet softly: Abhi... _beta_ kia hua han...**

**Abhi looked up his eyes were red due to continuous crying. Abhijeet's heart pinch , he opened his mouth to say something but before that Abhi hugged him tightly and started crying bitterly.**

**Abhijeet patted his back his voice increased. **

**Abhijeet said: bas...bas... shant ho jao... kuch nai hua bas... chup...**

**He calmed down a bit so Abhijeet separated him and said after cupping his face in hands.**

**ab batao...kis ne mere bhai ko kuch kaha... phir dekhta hun us ko me,,...**

** Abhinash sobbed: bhaiya... wo... wo...meri... maano... meri maano... (stopped) bhaiya...meri mano mar gai... bhaiya...(and he again started crying and hugged him tightly)**

**Mano was a cat to which Abhi daily gave some part of his lunch. Today when he went to school, he didnt saw her at the place. He asked to peon who informed him that mano died previous night.**

**Abhijeet patted his back: na beta rote nahi..aap aise royen ge to mano ko bhi dukh ho ga or bhaiya ko bhi na? **

**Abhinash nodded with: bhaiya mano wo..us car ne.. usey...**

**Abhijeet pulled him: aap ko aik mano chahiye na?**

**Abhinash looked up with : bhaiya aap do ge?**

**Abhijeet nodded: han beta dun ga..ap ko ek cute si mano la ke... **

**per ma... **

**me samjha dun ga unhein per us ke liye aap ko bhi kuch karna hoga...**

**mujhe kia? **

**khana khana parey ga..chalo utho..jao muh dhoke ao.. **

**mujhe bhukh nahi.. **

**Abhi...**

**mujhe mano ki yaad ati hai...bhaiya... **

**Abhijeet and made a bite said: ****mano ko aap roz khilate they na?**

**Abhinash nodded.**

**Abhijeet gave the bite in his mouth with: or kya kya karte they aap us ke saath...?**

**Abhinash strrted his bak bak session excitedly and Abhijeet continued his feeding session smilingly.**

Abhinash smiled remembering how he used to get pampered. In next moment his smile vanished remembering how he was so jealous about Daya getting those care.

His thoughts ran as : kia me sach mein Daya bhai se jealous tha..ya..wo dar tha...apna haq khoney ka...par ager itni hi haq ki fiakar thi... to apne haq se muh mor kiun liya tha me ne...aj bhi aik bar phir se morney ka soch raha hun..

He jerked his head to sideline all those thoughts and moved inside the room,near to Abhijeet kept a hand on his back and called in a loving voice : "bhaiya..."

"hmmm" abhijeet turned..

chalein...?

tum khalo na please... mera dil nahi hai...

**Bhaiya aap kha lo na ja ke...mujhe..nahi khana...**

some ONE used this tone several years ago.

Abhinash spoke after a pause and with controlled but bit angry voice: chalenge ya me ghussa hun?"

Abhijeet smiled remembering some one and moved out with him.

Abhinash served the food for two and Abhijeet kept looking his matured brother. One face flashes in his mind. When HE was tensed on some thing, HE did his work silently like Abhinash doing now.

After he completed his task his mobile phone rang, it is an important call so he moved inside the room and Abhijeet went back to the last night which they spent happily.

**ABHIJEET WAS GOING ON TRAINING NEXT DAY.**

**night.**

**He was on terrace, staring at the sky and thinking about past few years. How their father left them. How he became older than his age. How their mother sacrifices for their better future. tomorrow his is going to take first step towards his parents dream. In between some one also became the origin of his own dreams, his younger brother... who was like his own child for him. He doesnt want to left him . But he has to...**

**He was in his thoughts when he heard a sweet voice: Bhaiya...**

**He turned and saw his little brother..(not that much little, he celebrated his 12th birthday 3 days a go)**

**Kia hua Abhi...?**

**Aap kal ja rahe ho...?..(in sad innocent voice)**

**Haan..(nodded only)**

**Kab ao ge?**

**Teen mahine bad,...phir jahan posting ho gi wahan...**

**Bhaiya...(said with lump in his throat)**

**Hmmm...**

**He came nearer made a sad face: Bhaiya na jao na...**

**Abhijeet hugged him and Abhi started sobbing. He also had tears in his eyes.**

**He controlled him self and separated Abhi and said after wiping his tears: Beta nahi jaun ga to police kese banun ga...or aap chahte ho na me police ban k sare gandey logon ko maar dun?**

**He nodded.**

**Abhijeet: to phir muje thora bahut to seekhna ho ga na... warna wo gandey log muje maar dein ge...**

**Nahi aap ko kabhi koi nahi mar paye ga...(in confident tone)**

**Acha...( he said amazingly) or agar mara to...?**

**Me usey jaan se mar dun ga... (Abhinash chewed).**

**Suddenly Abhijeet's face changed its colour and Abhi noticed this.**

**Abhijeet said in angry tone: aisa sochna bhi mat (pointing his finger towards him) tumhe.. aik acha.. or kabil doctor banna hai... samjhey tum...**

**Abhinash started looking down in fear. When he didn't listen any voice more, he looked up and found his bhaiya looking at other side, showing his back which means he is angry. So he went near him and hold his hand like 3 4 years child. Sensing a touch Abhijeet looked and found his brother standing lowering his head.**

**He again started looking at other side when he heard.**

**sorry bhaiya...(in teary voice)**

**He melts and turned towards him and took him in a hug. Abhi cried for some time then become relaxed so Abhijeet separated him and said after cupping his face.**

**Abhijeet: aap bhaiya ke achey waley bete ho na... (he nodded) to phir bhaiya se aik promise karo,,, ke aaj ke baad kabhi aisi batein nahi socho ge... sirf acha acha parho ge... or han... maa ka bhi bahut khayal rakho ge.. unhe bilkul tang naahi karo ge... promise...?..**

**He left his face and said while forwarding his hand. Abhinash nodded and hold the hand with: promise...**

**Abhijeet ruffled his hairs with: mera sapna hai Abhi ke tum India ke best doctors mein se aik bano ge or utney hi achey insan bano ge..ye marne maarney ki batein...tumhare liye nahi hain beta...mujhe to uss din ka intezar hai jab tum aik bara hospital join karo ge...**

**Abhinash was hearing the dreamy tone of his brother.**

**He pressed his hand : promise bhaiya aisa hi ho ga..kuch bhi ho me ap ka sapna zarur pura karun ga...or aik din aap ko na bahut proud ho ga mujh pe...(then , after a pause)par aap bhi aik promise karo...**

**kia?**

**aap is police ki duty mein apna bahut khayal rakho ge...**

**Abhijeet nodded smiling.**

**Abhinash made his tone more serious: or kabhi kisi ko mujh se zyada kia... mere jitna bhi pyar nahi karo ge...**

**Abhijeet was about to answer when they were called by their mother. That promise remain incomplete. May be GOD didn't want Abhijeet to be under a burden of a broken promise.**

Abhinash ended the call and came out from the room...and found his bhaiya in deep thinking.

He called softly: bhaiya...

Abhijeet come out from his thoughts: ha .. han...

khana thanda ho raha hai...

han...leta hun...(trying to be normal)... tum bhi lo...

Abhinash sit in front of him and both started eating silently. After few seconds Abhinash looked up from his plate and found Abhijeet lost some where. not eating the food only playing with spoon.

bhaiya kia hua?

kuch nahi... kuch bhi nahi...

Abhinash sighed and after making some plan turned a bit towards Abhijeet: bhaiya kuch puchun aap se?

Abhijeet nodded.

Abhinash took a deep breath with : jab Daya bhai aap se naraz hotey they tab aap unhein manatey kese they?

Abhijeet looked up leaving the spoon on his plate. Abhinash continued looking at his face.

Abhijeet sighed with : ruthta hi nahi tha..daant kha ke kabhi kabhi naraz ho jata tha to kuch acha bana k khila deta tha...

Abhinash: or phir wo jhat se man jatey they?

Abhijeet smiled.

Abhinash while picking up the spoon from Abhijeet's plate: or jab aap naraz hotey they tab?

Abhijeet strted speaking. He also want to speak about HIM... to live HIS memories once again...

He started in flow forgetting about every thing and Abhinash taking advantage of that started feeding him.

Nearly when most of the plate become empty Abhijeet came back from his journey to past and asked: ye kia kar rahey they...?

Abhinash immedietly left the spoon and turned to his own plate with: kuch nahi...aap kuch bol rahe they...

Abhijeet sighed deeply: khana thanda ho chuka hai... idhar do..

Abhinash looked up,Abhijeet took the plate to micro wave oven and came back after heating and gave it back to a Abhinash then disposed his own plate and sat near Abhinash. Abhinash concentrated on his food with all his might.

Abhijeet staring at him and thinking: huh...muje to bara bak bak kar ke khilaya na...or ab khud ..is ko chup ka daura para hai...

Abhinash was feeling a fix stare on him. Sweat drops appearing on his fore head.

Abhijeet continued (thinking): pata nahi kiun aaj is ko pehle jese... dantney ka man kar raha hai...per...(his smile vanished)per kis haq se daantoon... shyad ab.. haq hi nahi koi...

Abhinash pov: aisey mat dekho bhaiya... mera jana or mushkil mat karo please... aap majboori mein muje accept karo ge..to na me sakoon se...rahoon ga na hi aap...

Abhijeet pov: per rokna to ho ga...me aik bar phir se chook jaun ga farz se... pehle aik bete ka farz.. maa ko kho diya bhai ko kho diya.. ..phir aik bhai ka farz... aik aik kar ke dono bhai dur chale gaye...lekin ab nahi...bhagwan ne muje moqa diya hai...me...

Then after composing himself he cleared his throat and asked in calm voice: kal ja rahey ho Australiya...?

END OF CHAPPY

thanks to all the reviewers AND ONCE AGAIN SORRY itna wait karwaney ke liye...

Guests: sorry... wait karwaya... ab prh ke batana sab ke kesa hai?

Bhumi98, Sakshi, Artanish, Kalsa, choclate, priya, mistic morning: thanks ... thank u very much...

Naina Malik: thank u very much... and sorry agar aap hurt hui meri us complication wali baat se...or me ye kahun gi yar... ke do haftey baad sab ka normal hona... mere hisab se to theek hi hai.. kiun ke ab sari zindagi to roney nahi baith saktey na...Or abhijeet bhi normal hua is liye ke usey abhinash ko bhi dekhna hai us ka bhi haq hai Abhijeet pe...I hope ap meri baat ka bura nahi mahein gi...once again thank you for review agey bhi aise hi review kaarna... jese feel karo..

Guest: aap ki request meri next multi chapter story mein puri ho jaye gi... so fikar not... and thank u so much...

dreamfantic: thank u so much yar... or me ne sach mein jaldi mein likha tha last part...or milan... bas honey hi wala hai..

krittika g: thank u so much... or kia karun.. adat ho gai muje suspense mein chorney ki...or apni apa ko koi marta hai kia...(gandi bachi...) thanks once again...

Next update on sunday... is baar pakka hai... bas mere pc ko kuch na ho...

till then read and review... last chap mein kuch logon ka review missing hai... is mein hona hi chahiye...

bye tc

shzk(zehra)


	5. Chapter 5

Abhinash who was drinking water suddenly start coughing badly.

Abhijeet stood up and hurriedly moved towards him: arey dihaan kahan hai tumhara...(patted his back)...paani bhi theek se nahi pi sktey... ab lag gaya na phanda.. chalo upar dekho shabash..(lfting his head up)

Abhinash looked at him with red eyes and spoke while coughing: ab aap aisa sawal karo ge to yehi hoga na...

Abhijeet glared.

They both forgot the circumstances. he kept patting his back until Abhinash become normal.

Abhijeet took a deep breath and going to ruffle his hairs but stopped. He also looked him with a jerk.(as if some one wake him up from a sweet and wanted dream)

Abhijeet averted his gaze and sat back on chair with: aab bolo...

Kia bolun...?

kal ja rahey ho?

Abhinash looked here and there: wo me...wo..

Me tickit dekh chuka hun Abhinash...

Abhinash got up silently and started taking steps towards the guest room when he heard the voice.. from which he still afraid.

pooch sakta hoon... kiun?

Abhinash didnt have any answer for this, so he replied hesitatingly: wo... me..me.. ri... kuch...samajh nai aa raha... tha... to...

Now this is the end... Abhijeet stood up and a rash voice which shivered Abhinash from core.

to socha ke.. bhag jaun... nikal lun yahan se...

Abhinash after this voice gathered all his courage and turned towards Abhijeet. He saw the same anger and hurt which he had seen few years back when he misbehave with Daya and Abhijeet slapped him. A brother slapped the man who misbehaved with his brother.(or he slapped because he was not expecting that from his brother ) Today the situation is almost same, a brother expelling out his anger when some one trying to snatch away his brother again.

He looked down because although he is a brave and a great doctor, he still didnt find that much courage in himself which helps him to meet with these eyes.

Abhijeet continued: bahut shoq hai na... sab decisions akele lene ka...aik bar..bhi nahi poocha janey se pehley...

Abhinash was also waiting for this, he looked up and then blood again shows its color...

He shouted: han to kiun na jaaun me... koi hai rokney ke liye..

Abhijeet came forward : to tumhe lagta hai koi nahi hai rokney ke liye...

Nahi... agar hota na to.. usi waqt...

Abhieet cut him: aik bar janey diya.. to ..kia ab usey itna bhi haq nahi ke ... wo rok paye apney bhai ko...

Abhinash looked at him.

He said in choaking voice:ya ye us adhurey wadey ki saza hai... ke us ka bhai usey ye haq dena hi nahi chahta...

Forced patience walls started breaking.

Abhinash said in teary tone while moving forward: haq cheena bhi to ja sakta tha na...aik bar keh diya hota... ke koi zaroorat nahi jaaney ki...usi tarha dant diya hota...(sniffs) lekin.. nai.. bahut strong hain na... aik bar bhi nahi rok saktey... to me bhi kiun wait karun..

(but he is still waiting)

He turned to go,

_**Abhijeet sees if Daya was again dying in front of him... wincing in pain... He can see an old lady begging for some thing. He can see a twelve years old boy crying and sobbing. He can see a 8 years old boy weeping silently.**_

Abhinash was just entering in guest room may be for the last time, when a voice stopped his feet.

Abhi... mat ja na please...

**Bhaiya... mat jao na please...**

Abhinash felt that his feet have no energy to turn. He felt that its a dream which will break in next second. He didnt turn.

The voice again: please ruk ja na **_beta_**... apne bhaiya ker liye ruk ja.. aik bar..

No.. its not a dream.. but he is still not beleving. He turned with fear and saw his bhaiya who was standing opening his arms and waiting for him. He also... need some rest , so he ran forward and hide himself in a protective shell.

Bhaiya me..me kabh nahi jaun ga..kahi nahi..aap..aap...

Abhijeet closed his eyes after long feeling the presence around him

shh chup... chup... ho ja..nahi jana hai kahin bhi..shh..

bhaiya... me ne bahut miss kiya aap ko..i m srry me..aap ko pata hai tab aap se me dur nahi gaya tha..darr gaya tha..soch hi nahi pata tha ke mere bhaiya mujhe pehchange nahi..or jab aap wapas aye tab aap ko Daya bhai se close dekh..mujhe bahut darr laga tha..me bina soche hi..maaf ker do na bhaiya please...

Abhijeet seperated Abhinash from himself with: me naraz nahi hun sach..us din me ne is liye nahi mara tha tumhein kiun ke tum ne Daya se bateemeezi ki thi...

pata hai..ap ne isliye mara kiun ke aap ne wo mujse expect nahi kiya tha..

Abhijeet smiled and ruffled his hairs with: hmm...or tab bahut bura laga tha ke sab jis shaqs ko mere bhai keh rahey hain wo aise baat karta hai..

Abhinash cut him with: bhaiya mujhe bahut ghussa ata tha..

He moved to the sofa and sat there looking at the duo photo on side table continued:

jab ma ki maut ki khabar aii us se teen mahiney bad mera yearly exam tha...aap ko yaad hai.. aik bar mere exam se pehle babu ji ki pension nahi arahi thi..bahut tension thi..or ap ne mujh tak us baat ki anch ta aney nahi di...

Abhijeet silently nodded.

Abhinash continued: kahan se fees laye or kaise sab hua..aj tak nahi pata mujhe..per iss bar..achanak akela ho gaya me...ma chali gai matlb pension bhi bandh..akele rehna..parhna..sab manage..

he smiled

kuch samajh nahi aya bas ghussa aya..pehle ma per..ke wah barey bete ke gham mein pati ke pass chal di..aab mera kya..(his voice choked) phir aap pe.. ke kiun yaad nahi..me koi bhoolne ki cheez hun?

He looked at Abhijeet who is sitting silently looking at him.

aa ke ghussa dikha diya..per aap ko manana tha na...aap ne manaya nahi..ulta kaha aap chehra nahi dikhayen ge mujhe..or tab ghussa aya Daya bhai pe ke kiun jab wo samney they ye hua kiun..aur un ke liye sari izzat...khatam ho gai...

Abhijeet sighed.

Abhinash starred at some non specific point: apne sare seniors se consult kiya..sab ne kaha koi chance nahi..exam mein back aya..dimag mey zid char gai..mujhe neuro surgeon banna hai...is dimaagh ki pehli suljhani hai...Parhai ke saath...Din mein 2 tutions parhaey..raat ko bpo mein job ki..or har waqt sar pe ghussa rehta tha...

Abhijeet's heart pinches, he remembers

**BHAIYA RAAT KO NEEND NAHI HOTI TO SUBHA PARAI NAHI HOTI NA**

Abhinash continued: jo larka aik din raat ko theek se na soye to dusre din school bhi nahi jata tha us ka daily night duty karna routine tha..ajeeb hai na?... me to humesha.. aapki omaa ki chaaun mein raha tha,... ab aik dam se wo sab face karna...(sighed)aise mein chitthi ai...or aap ne mujh se poocha ke mere mahine ka kharch kitna hai...wo sawal mere liye sawal nahi tha...Wo mere liye aik challange tha..me ne wo chitthi phaar di..or kabhi peechey mur k nahi dekha...yahan tak ke ma ke kisi bhi fixed deposit or savings ko haath nahi lagaya..

Abhijeet after long found his voice: bahut ziddi hai tu...

Abhinash smiled and made himself comfortable leaning on his brother and said: bhai bhi to aap hi ka hun...(then said in shy tone) bachpan ki tarah aap ki goud mein soun?

Abhijeet nodded tearily. Abhinash turned to that photo frame said** sorry**. And lied down.

Abhijeet patted his forehead softly. Abhinash took a deep breath: phir ban hi gaya doctor..apne college mein second aya..or usi din akhbar mein news ai ke aap ki rejoining ke bad pehla mission success hua ap ka..or aap ki photo ai Daya bhai ke saath..me na us raat..puri raat roya..ma ki.. or aap ki bahut yaad...

His voice stopped his red face clearly indicate his brother that he is trying to stop tears.

Abhijeet softly weaved in his hairs: nahi Abhi..nahi rotey..aab kiun ro raha hai...?

bhaiya me ne bahut miss kiya aap ko..bahut zada..har pal..kisi ko nahi bataya ke aap ko me yaad nahi..sab se aap ki batein karta tha..pata hai...kabhi koi ager keh de ke senior inspector Abhijeet ko to past yaad nahi.. to mujhe bahut ghussa ata tha..bahut..

Abhinash had already seated up, Abhijeet pulled him in a hug and Abhinash started crying loudly.

sorry..i m sorry Abhi..maaf kar de please...

Abhinash tried to nod in no: mujhe bahut jalan hoti thi..me ne jis din pehla OT kiya tha..operation se pehle call kiya aap ko..Cid Mumbai ke officer ka mobile number mil gaya tha..per aap ka mobile Daya bhai ne uthaya tha..bahut ghussa aya...kisi bhi party ki pics ati thin to aap dono saath..bahut jalan..

He forcefully seperated from the hug,both teary eyes met.

aap ko pata hai..aap ki har birthday pe me aap ko pco se call karta tha..par baat nahi..or mera birthday koi yaad karne wala hi nahi tha..aap..bachpan mein kitney achey se..or ghussa aata tha mujhe bahut bahut zyada..

Abhijeet nodded tearily.

jab mera research Australia mein approve hua.. to mujhe laga meri itney din ki har khwaish puri ho gai..wo sapna jo mujhe leke dekha tha aap ne wo...(he stopped)per tab tak to aap ki ankhon se or dil se mera har sapna door ho chuka tha..

nahi Abhi me.. me ..bahut bad qismat hun... jo apne bache ki aik bhi kamiyabi na dekh paya..maaf kar de mujhe..

he tried to fold his hands

Abhinash immediately hold them: phir kabhi ye nahi karna bhaiya... warna sach mein ghussa ho jaun ga..

Abhijeet smiled through tears and wiped his tears.

Abhinash smiled: pata hai bhaiya... me ne soch liya tha akele rehna hi meri taqdeer hai... phir achanak hi Nidhi...

He looked down, this brother is not less than a father to him he cant say about his love life in front of him.

But Abhijeet said softly: tu ne to usey bhi sab sach nahi bataya tha na..?

hmmm..wo me ne aik bar usey as a case study pura bataya tha..us ne kaha ke koi hope nahi..aise patients dimaaghi rup se...(sighed)to me ne phir kabhi nahi kaha..or aap ko bhi mana kiya...

Abhijeet sighed: or me ne us ka bhi galat matlab...

theek hi to kaha tha aap ne..Daya bhai na hotey to aap kia sambhal patey?par me ye samjha hi nahi..

jab ap ko sab yaad aya to mera shaitani dimaagh jag gaya...Possesive ho gaya..itney din ke bad..aab aap ko kisi se baatne tak ka man na tha..Per(he stooped)..or sagai wale din ke bad se to..bahut gussa aya,,ap pe..or aap ki demotion..mijhe laga ma ke sapno ka apaman.. or meri bhi to khwaish thi aap ko top rank pe dekhney ki..To bas sab bahar aa gaya...Ye bhul gaya ke anath to me bhi...

"Abhi..." Abhijeet uttered in shock

Abhinash looked down: Kaash wo thapper aap ne bahut pehle lagaya hota..bachpan mein jab bhi maarte they phir bahut pyar bhi karte they..us bar pehli dafa aap ki ankho mein aisa ghussa dekha ke jis mein pyar bhi jal ke khak ho jata...or me line pe aa gaya...

Abhijeet smiled then said hesitatingly:Mujhe uss din thappar nahi marna cahiye tha...Pyar se bhi smjha sakta tha per..teri zuban se wo shabd..kabhi socha nahi tha..or Daya ko koi wo sab kehta to wo bhi..bas..dimaagh ghum gaya or.. isi liye nahi rok paya tujhe... ke... wo thappar marney ka haq hi nahi tha shayad muje...

(abhi tried to say smething... but Abhijeet contnuied) Daya ne samjaya bhi ke... aik baar rok ke dekhun lekin me... bas usi aik thappar mein ulajh ke reh gaya..

He sighed and started looking down.

Abhinash said: bhaiya... kaha na.. sahi kiya aap ne...

Abhijeet smiled: nahi abhi...kuch ghaltiyan...aisi hoti hain jinhey kabhi theek nahi kaha ja sakta... or me ne bhi...(he started looking down)

Abhinash stood up from sofa and sat in front of his bhaiya and placed his head in his brother's lap: bhaiya to aisi ghalti to me ne bhi ki na... to phir aap bhi mujhe maaf nahi karo ge?

He ruffled his hair: kon si ghalti...

jab aap ko meri zarurat thi tab dur jane ki..aap ke diye huey har sanskaar ka apaman karne ki..or aab phir se bhaag jane ka decision lene ki...

Abhijeet kissed his head and said: na beta tum ne to na samjhi mein...

He looked up: phir to aap ne bhi majbur ho ke hi haath uthaya tha na mujhvpe...

Abhinash looked at othet side, his face was red , eyes become puffy. Abhijeet felt like some one is priecing the arows in his heart, he turned his face towards him.

Abhinash looked at him he can saw the same concern in his eyes which he wanted to see. Abhijeet wiped his eyes and noded in no, but he again hugged him like a frightened kitten hug his mother when he afraid from seperation.

Abhijeet smiled: acha ab... bas...

Abhinash nodded in no.

Abhi kia hua...aise rote nahi beta...chup ho jao..please..

bhaiya mujhe aab kahin nahi jana..

Abhijeet: lekin... Abhi...jana to ho ga na bachey... wahan teri job wo sab... or Nidhi...(only he knows how much effort he gave . when he speak the first few words)

Abhinash shook his head in no stubbornly.

Abhijeet: Abhii... ye kia bacpana hai han... (bit angry voice)

nahi mtlab nahi...

per teri job..?

wo bhaiya me wo..

kia?

me ne resign ker diya...

kya?...kab...?

yahan aney se pehle... or mere yahan aney ke baad nidhi ne sari formalities puri kar dein...

per...phir ja kiun rahe they? Abhijeet asked in total confusion.

bhaiya me jab aya tha... me ne tab hi decide kar liya tha .. ke mujhe wapas nahi jana per..yahan mujhe laga ... me kese... yahan...

Abhijeet slapped his forehead, Abhinash looked down.

Abhijeet looked at him and started softly : han me kafi disturbed tha..Daya achanak aise..shayed is wajah se tum se waise behave nahi kar paya jis ke tum haq dar ho..par Abhi me...

nahi bhaiya ab me Daya bhai se jealous nahi hun..or mera un ki jagah lene ka koi irada bhi nahi..

Abhi humare dil mein sab ke liye alag jagah hoti hai..koi kisi ki jagah nahi cheenta..teri jo jagah bachpan se thi wo kabhi Daya ne nahi cheeni..or na us ki jagah tu kabhi cheen paye ga...

Abhinash looked at him, he smiled: tujhe yaad hai... mere training pe janey se pehle tu ne aik wada manga tha..jo tab me kar nahi paya...ab karta hun..wada karta hun...

sachii...

Abhijeet nodded smilling then stood up from sofa. Abhinash also stood up.

Abhijeet pushed him with: chal... ja... ab ja ke bag un pack kar... or Nidhi ko call kar..usey bhi to ana hai na...

arey han..usey batana to bhul gaya..

He moved to guest room when heard: Abhi ... ab wahan kiun...

Abhinash turned and smiled: kiun ke aik banda spare mein bhi to hona chahiye.. jo meri baat sun sakey...

Aain?

arey ab aap ka to pata nahi... kab ghussa ho jao ge...meri baat sunney ke liye bhi to koi ho...to me ne decide kiya hai ke jab bhi aap se larai hui... me fat se Daya bhai ke pass... un se aap ki shikayat karney...

Abhi... tu nahi sudrey ga na...

Abhi nodded in no. Then after some seconds

waise bhaiya..aik baat puchun...?

hmm...

mujhe aap ne jab me ne jo manga wo diya...per bhabi...

Abhijeet glared: Abhi...ruk tu...

Abhinash automatically escaped from the sight.

Abhijeet smiled then turned to the photo on center table he took the frame in hands and spread his hand on HIS picture.

Tears started welling up in his eyes.

ab khush...? ab akela nahi hai tera boss... lekin aik shikwa hai tujh se tu ne wada kiya tha...ke muje khud se door nahi karey ga...jab me ne apna wada pura kiya.. to tu ne apna wada tor diya... kiun yar...?

Some drops fell on HIS picture. Abhijeet felt some ONES voice.

**boss rotey huey bilkul bhi achey nahi lagtey...boss please... takleef hoti hai muje...**

**He can feel Some one wiping his tears...**

He jerked his head and wiped his tears and again started his convo with the silent listner(silent for the world but he can feel his voice)

anjane mein hi sahi bahut ghalat kiya me ne Abhinash ke saath...,aab sab sudhar lun ga...sach...bas tu saath dena...

**me humesha tumhare sath hun...**

(sighed)pata hai yaar... bhai ki kami to phir bhi mit jaye gi par aik dost...aik humraaz...humesha kaami rehe gi...or ye sab sirf aik shaqs hi pura kar pata..Daya..teri kami humesha rehe gi yaar...

**i miss u too boss...**

He sighed then heard a call from guest room so wiped his eyes and moved with : "aya.."

He turned once more to Daya with: ata hun..good night..

**khayal rakna boss... apne ABHI ka bhi... or mere ABHI ka bhi... good night...**

He moved in , leaving the smilling face behind with a golden and (now) satisfactory smile.

END OF STORY

please r and r


End file.
